Labios de humo: El despertar de un amor envuelto en humo
by Medousa98
Summary: Tercera parte de Labios de humo.Llega un nuevo tema para la próxima entrega y se le presenta a Sakura la oportunidad que tanto estaba esperando. Por fin intentara declararse al pervertido novelista. ¡¿Lo lo lograra!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

Capítulo 1: Quiero saber los verdaderos sentimientos que se ocultan al otro lado del humo.

Los ojos jade contemplaron distraídamente la pequeña grieta en el techo. En ese momento no podía evitar rememorar una y otra vez la conversación que había tenido con el novelista.

 _Sakura apretó el celular con nerviosismo. Observo, sentada en el borde de su cama, la esquina deshilachada de la alfombra de su cuarto distraídamente, tratando de encontrarle sentido a las palabras dichas anteriormente por el peliplata._

 _Había pasado la tarde haciendo sus deberes de instituto hasta que recibió la inesperada llamada del novelista, al atender lo único que escucho fue la perezosa voz diciendo: "Prohibido". Arrastrándose hacia el escritorio, se recostó sobre la cómoda silla, y cubriéndose el rostro con uno de sus brazos, con curiosidad pregunto:_

 _-Sr. Hatake ¿a qué se refiere con prohibido?_

 _-¡Ese es el tema de la próxima entrega! - dijo con entusiasmo, al parecer ya más despierto luego de su pequeña siesta - ya sabes, prohibido como entre profesor y alumna, ¡o una fuga a algún hotel con aguas termales! – exclamo. Sakura no pudo evitar imaginarlo con esa encantadora sonrisa ladina y sus ojos en forma de medialunas brillando ante sus ideas._

Se froto las mejillas tratando de volver a la realidad. La había invitado a un hotel con aguas termales. Aunque no debía hacerse ilusiones, era para servirle como referencias para sus escrituras. El tema seria "prohibido". La idea era, una fuga a un hotel. Y… no irían solos; así que sus posibilidades de conseguir avanzar en su relación con Kakashi eran casi nulas. Ahora recostada en su cama observaba como la noche caía a través de su ventana en la ciudad de Konoha. En una semana el novelista pasaría a recogerla, para entonces debía preparar su equipaje, avisar a sus padres y hablar con el colegio; la verdad unas vacaciones no le vendrían mal. Debía admitir que estaba muy emocionada con la idea, había pasado todo ese tiempo pensando una excusa para tener que acudir con el peliplata, y al final se le había presentado la ocasión perfecta. Aprovecharía ese viaje para descubrir los sentimientos del peliplata.

 _Quiero saber los verdaderos sentimientos que se ocultan al otro lado del humo._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

Capítulo 1: Takoyaki

-Wow ¡sí! un delicado cuerpo en una yukata ¡perfecto!- dijo admirando detenidamente el cuerpo de la pelirrosa sin ningún reparo.- ¡Ah, el corazón de este viejo no deja de acelerarse!

-Por favor, abstente de hablar como un pervertido- contesto Sakura entre divertida y molesta.

Se acomodó bien la yukata azul que llevaba puesta, tratando de ignorar el calor de sus mejillas. _Aunque es un viejo pervertido… por alguna razón, me he enamorado._ Tratando de cambiar de tema, tomo de su pequeño bolso el mapa del lugar, y se acercó a Kakashi.

-¿Hay algún lugar al que quieras ir?

Extendió el plano frente a ellos y miro expectante al peliplata. Su corazón pareció detenerse al encontrar el rostro de kakashi tan cerca. Desde esa distancia podía notar la sombra de una cicatriz delgada que empezaba en su ceja y terminaba en su mejilla izquierda. La mandíbula fuerte recién afeitada, el pequeño lunar en el mentón que lo hacía aún más atractivo, un fino mechón plateado rozaba su cara produciéndole cosquillas, estaba segura de que si giraba el rostro solo un poco, sus labios tocarían su mejilla. Sakura empezó a sentirse sofocada, observo con frustración a kakashi que parecía completamente ajeno a la situación.

-¿Deberíamos ir aquí?- dijo Kakashi, señalando una parte del mapa, totalmente ignorante de los sentimientos de su pelirrosa compañera.

.

.

.

Nunca había visto comer a alguien así de rápido en su vida. Veía desaparecer takoyaki tras takoyaki en cuestión de segundos ¿acaso era un pato? Sakura realmente temía que se atragantara y tuviera que aplicarle la maniobra de Heimlich.

Cuando finalmente termino, una sonrisa satisfecha surco su rostro. Sakura estallo en risa, bajo la mirada interrogante del peliplata.

-Uh Sr. Kakashi, le ha quedado un poco en… -contesto a la pregunta no formulada. Señalando la mejilla y comisura de su labio con una burlona sonrisa.

Kakashi intentaba limpiarse bajo la mirada divertida de la pelirrosa; hasta que esta, ya exasperada, corto la distancia y con una servilleta, que había sacado de su bolso, froto la sucia mejilla.

\- Lo limpie-exclamo triunfante con la servilleta en alto.

 _¡¿Qué fue eso?!_

-Gracias…–dijo, guiñándole un ojo divertido. –Se te acelero el corazón ¿verdad?

-Bueno… el lugar, la ropa –Susurro avergonzada. _¿Kakashi siempre ha sido así de sexy?_

-¡Oh, esto puedo usarlo! –murmuro para sí. –Srta. Haruno miré, llegamos al puente –señalo.

Era simplemente hermoso. El pequeño puente de madera cruzaba el rio que con su sonido que parecía arrullarte en una apacible tranquilidad, las hojas secas y amarillas de los arboles caían de fondo a su alrededor y los ojos negros, profundos, la miraban con tal intensidad que no podía evitar el acelerar de su corazón.

-Los colores del otoño son realmente hermosos ¿verdad?

-Si… los colores son bonitos.

 _Aah esto es peligroso. Me estoy enamorando muy rápidamente…_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

Capítulo 3: Las termas.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo Sr. Hatake y Srta. Haruno.

Fueron recibidos por dos trabajadores de la Editorial Konoha que los habían acompañado para supervisar el trabajo del Sr. Hatake.

Yamato los esperaba con una sonrisa, pero a su lado, Shizune miraba con ojo crítico al peliplata.

-No le habrás puesto las manos enzima a Sakura, ¿no? - interrogo señalándolo acusadoramente.

-Hey, ¿no te fías de mí? –pregunto con cara inocente, pero Shizune paso de largo hacia Sakura. De fondo se escuchó el "confió en ti" de Yamato.

-Sakura, querida, no ha pasado nada ¿verdad? -pregunto la castaña mirándola preocupada.

-No ha pasado nada en particular… -contesto tratando de ocultar su rostro ruborizado de la mirada suspicaz.

-Yamato y yo, nos vamos un rato a nuestra habitación. –comunico Kakashi.

-Está bien.

.

.

.

-Siento que Kakashi siempre este pidiéndote ayuda.

-No te preocupes, cobro más que suficiente.- aclaro deslizándose más hasta que el agua de las termas le cubrió los hombros.

-Si eso es todo, entonces está bien.- dijo divertida pero después su rostro se puso serio y nado hasta sentarse al lado de Sakura.- pero si te hace algo inadecuado, me lo puedes decir, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, estoy bien.-contesto tratando de mostrarse relajada ante la cercanía y sus palabras.

-Disculpa, es que no puedo evitar preocuparme. Me gustan sus novelas, pero me inquieta que un día lo intente poner en práctica con alguna de sus ayudantes. Aunque el jura que nunca le pondría un dedo encima a una de ellas. Pero bueno, él después de todo tiene su fama… -termino con un suspiro resignado apoyándose ambos brazos en la orilla y descansando su cabeza sobre ellos.

Sakura permaneció en silencio la siguientes horas, pensando en las palabras dichas que inquietaban a su mente y corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

Capítulo 4: Intenciones. Parte I

La noche había caído sobre el pueblo, y en la pequeña habitación que compartían se podía escuchar a Shizune caminar de un lado a otro en busca de su bolso perdido. Sakura, todavía envuelta en su albornos azul, permanecía acostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados. Desde su posición escucho la exclamación de alegría de su compañera.

-¿Lo encontraste?- pregunto la pelirrosa con voz adormilada.

-Sí, estaba en el baño.- contesto.- Kakashi dijo que iba a estar en su cuarto trabajando, asi que voy a aprovechar para ir a beber con Yamato.

Sakura abrió los ojos observándola, ahora que se fijaba Shizune iba muy arreglada, suponía que sus sospechas ahora estaban confirmadas de que esos dos tenían algo. _Hacen linda pareja._

La vio acomodarse la cartera y dirigirse hacia la puerta sin dejar de hablar.

-No estés demasiado tiempo afuera de la habitación ¿de acuerdo?

\- Bueno.

-Es en serio, no estés demasiado tiempo. –dijo mirándola seriamente una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

 _¿A qué viene eso…?_

-Está bien…

.

.

.

 _"Nunca le pondría la mano encima a una de sus ayudantes"._

 _Pero…si no lo fuera._

 _¿Qué es lo que el haría si yo no fuera su ayudante?_

 _¡Esta es mi oportunidad para averiguarlo!_

Sakura salió de la habitación tan sigilosamente como se lo permitían sus habilidades ninjas aprendidas de sus películas favoritas y se dirigió hacia donde sabia se encontraba el novelista.

Por suerte la habitación no se encontraba muy lejos de la suya; cuando se encontró frente la puerta conto hasta tres entre un suspiro tomando todo el valor que podía para hacer lo que tenía en mente y tratando de que sus intenciones no se vean reflejados en su habitual transparente rostro, abrió la puerta.

-Oh ¿Paso algo, Srta. Haruno?

Se encontraba cómodamente sentado sobre un sillón, al igual que ella, todavía vestía la yukata azul y en su mano tenía un cigarrillo el cual se llevó a elegantemente a la boca sin despejar sus ojos de los suyos.

-Eh…por alguna razón… no soy capaz de dormir.

 _¡Oh Dios! Esto es una locura…_

-Ya veo –contesto, apagando el cigarrillo en un cenicero. –Bien, puedes quedarte aquí. Pero estoy trabajando, así que no puedo hacerte compañía.

-Gracias, iré a prepararte algo de té…

Lo único que rompía el silencio de esa habitación era el sonido de las teclas de la computadora siendo presionadas y el agua vertiéndose en dos tazas.

 _¿Qué debería hacer…? No sé qué decir… ¿Qué piensa el de mí?_

-¿Ya est…?

-¡Aay mierda! –chillo, dejando el té caer al suelo.

-Esa boca…

-¡Es que me asustaste! Oh perdón –dijo la pelirrosa limpiando el té del suelo.

-No te preocupes, es mi culpa, empecé a hablar de repente.

Termino de recoger y limpiar las cosas y se levantó para dejarlos sobre la mesa, pero un mal cálculo de espacio provoco que se chocara con el peliplata que al parecer estaba más cerca de ella de lo que pensaba.

-Lo siento…

-jeje otra vez… -rio, ayudándola a levantarse. –Tu champú huele muy bien, Srta. Haruno.

La risa del novelista resonó más fuerte en la silenciosa habitación al ver el rostro sonrojado de su ayudante.

-Oh, odias que diga cosas como esta…

 _Su habitual olor a tabaco y el olor a jabón… es una aroma agradable…_

-En realidad… no me molestas. –contesto la pelirrosa, sonrojándose más.

Sakura levanto el rostro en busca de una reacción de Kakashi, pero este solo la observaba serio.

-Srta. Haruno no tenemos que actuar como "profesor y estudiante", se acerca un poco demasiado a la realidad.

 _¿Estaba rechazándola indirectamente?_

-Hmm lo que yo pienso es que no somos nada de eso.

El rostro del novelista se ensombreció, retrocedió un paso con el ceño fruncido y se giró en dirección contraria.

-Está bien. Siento haberte hecho ayudarme otra vez, esta será la última vez. Gracias por todo, pude reunir buen material.

¡¿Qué?!

 _¿Esta será la última vez?_

Antes de darse cuenta, su mano había tomado la yukata del peliplata, deteniéndolo. Pudo apreciar como los ojos de Kakashi de abrían con asombro y confusión.

-¿Srta. Haruno?

-¡Me niego! ¡Si no me vuelves a contratar, te demandare por acoso sexual!

El rostro del peliplata era un poema.

-¿Eh? No sé qué quieres decir… ¡si te vuelvo a pedir ayuda tendrás que estar más tiempo con este viejo! – argumento, tironeando de la yukata, tratando de que Sakura lo soltase. – ¡Déjame ir!

-¡Pero quiero estar con este viejo! –chillo.

Por un momento dejaron de tironear, Kakashi la observo a los ojos tratando de comprender lo que ella quería decirle.

-Eres consciente de ello ¿verdad? –pregunto la pelirrosa. –No como una "estudiante" o una ayudante, si no como… una mujer.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

Capítulo 5: Intenciones. Parte II

La puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a Yamato.

-Disculpa, Kakashi. Vine a avisarte que Shizune ha bebido demasiado, creo que voy a tener que vigilarla un poco más. Puedes irte a dormir primero.

-Ya lo he hecho… -dijo el peliplata desde su cama, donde estaba acostado boca abajo y tapado prácticamente hasta la cabeza.

-Oh bien, siento molestar. Ya me voy… -contesto extrañado.

-Bueno…

El corazón de Sakura latía con velocidad y la adrenalina la recorría completa bajo el cuerpo del peliplata. Escucho como la puerta se cerraba y los ojos de Kakashi se volvíeron a posar en ella.

-Lo siento, Srta. Haruno… -susurro, tratando de mantener su peso sobre sus codos. –Pensé que no sería buena idea que te vieran aquí… pero supongo que esta situación es aún peor.

 _Está muy cerca, mi corazón…_

-…Sí, me he dado cuenta. También te tengo cariño, pero no son los mismos sentimientos que los tuyos.

Esas palabras hicieron que su rostro perdiera el sonrojo que antes lo cubría y que su corazón pareciese detenerse.

 _¿Por qué…?_

-Aunque te quisiera, debido a mi posición, nunca podría decirte mis sentimientos.

-¿Es porque soy una estudiante de instituto, o porque trabajo para la editorial? –pregunto, sintiendo que se ahogaba.

-Ambas. O dicho de otro modo…

-Eres un cobarde.

-¿Eh? –la estupefacción estaba marcado en el rostro de Kakashi.

-"No puedo confesar mis sentimientos debido a mi posición social" o "Una estudiante de instituto pertenece a un mundo completamente diferente"… ¿Es eso lo que estás pensando? Me parecen excusas patéticas.

-Eso y esto son dos cosas diferentes. Cuando seas adulta lo entenderás.

 _¿Por qué él no lo entendía?_

Reuniendo todo el valor y esperanza que aún le quedaba, enredo sus brazos en el cuello del peliplata y lo atrajo hacia ella.

-No quiero entenderlo. Ahora mismo quiero estar contigo, así. –Susurro, antes de terminar de cerrar la distancia que los separaba, con la intención de unir sus labios.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

Capítulo 6: "Mujer"

La risa broto del peliplata al ver y sentir como Sakura intentaba tironear de su cuello sin ningún resultado.

-…Eso ha sido muy atrevido de tu parte –Dijo divertido.

-Gracias… -contesto frustrada. _¡Mierda, falle!_

-Dios mío, eres una "mujer" esplendida…

Se soltó de su cuello rendida, dejándose caer en la cama sin elegancia. Kakashi sonrió y le sacudió el cabello con ternura antes de levantarse y sentarse a su lado en el suelo.

Sakura lo observo desde su posición un tanto molesta y sonrojada, estaba frustrada por ese amor que sentía por el peliplata, y aunque sus intentos de ser correspondida fallasen, había algo adentro de ella que no le permitía rendirse.

-Voy a conseguir que te olvides de tu posición, Sr. Hatake.

-Lo espero con ansias… -contesto divertido, girándose para sonreírle.

Para su gran sorpresa la pelirrosa ya había caído profundamente dormida en su cama.

-¿Eh? ¡Ya te dormiste!

 _¿En un momento como este?_

\- Que chica más problemática…

 _Y ahora… ¿Dónde dormiría?_

 ** _¿Fin?_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _¡Último capítulo de la historia! Espero que les haya gustado cx._**

 ** _Se aceptan opiniones. Y si les gusto no olviden dejar review. Gracias por leer! XD_**

 ** _Estoy escribiendo la cuarta y ultima parte de esta historia, que también va a tener pocos capítulos, veré si dentro de poco la subo. ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por seguir la historia! Besos cx._**


End file.
